The Hilfiger Group
A group of Ghoulified Admen, they have recently played host to refugees. They demand labor from the newcomers, however, training them in the pitch. Taking contracts from most groups, they are one of the friendlier Skyscraper Tribes. History The Hilfiger Group was first incorporated as a way to synergize European class with American marketing. Its founder, Antonio Hilfiger, had spent a decade in the top companies around Europe before settling in New York City. He opened his firm with a blitz of aggressive poaches, taking some of the top men and women away from his competitors. For the next fifty years, Hilfiger would be behind some of the catchiest slogans, including the National Women Writers Associations' "Lett(h)ers in motion" campaign. They were busy at work as always on the morning of October 23rd, 2077, and wouldn't consider that a bomb fell until they saw the mushroom clouds at street level. Due to their sound-proof office, they also would miss the screams of those burned or injured in the blasts. The shocked staff returned to their office, surviving the next day off of breakroom snacks. To focus their minds, Andrew Wells, the acting manager told them to present their latest ads. Despite some backtalk, the meeting proceeded anyway, with suggestions being made all around and even a few jokes made. Seeing that order was not being restored outside, Wells told them to sleep in their offices until they finished their posters. Some would protest and leave the office, never to be seen again. This would give Wells the confidence of the surviving staff, which he solidified when they began to Ghoulify. The pitchmen would sit in their offices for the next few months, skin peeling off along with their nails. They maintained their sanity by honing their craft, making ads for things they could see outside. This game would give Wells an idea one day, and he would descend thirty flights of dark stairs to street level, where he walked to the closet raider gang he could find. He dismissed their raised weapons and offered to double their members. The men laughed at this and asked how this freak could help them. The ghouls then told them one of the slogans he was working on, much to the enjoyment of the raiders. They took him back to the apartment they called home and by the end of the night, had given him a small amount of food for his slogans. Wells returned and told his worried followers what happened, and told them to go out and earn their keep. Since that day in 2098, the Hilfiger Group has stayed dedicated to their mission of pure European image in a contemporary American setting. This would be disturbed by refugees in 2282, with a small group following one of the ghouls back to their office. This handful of humans begged the ghouls for shelter and aid, which Wells denied. He instead told the humans they would have to earn their keep if they wanted to stay, which they accepted, having few options. Since that informal adoption, the ghouls have been teaching the humans how to sloganeer and pitch to clients, something that a few show promise in. Activites & Interests The Hilfigers are dedicated to crafting the best possible tagline for any idea, group, or campaign that clients come to them with. To achieve this goal the admen are often locked in their offices until they have a great pitch. Rejected ones are broken down and their flaws explained so that the pitcher may improve. They retain contracts by approaching groups in need, something that has seen several of them killed since the war, a price they are willing to pay for easy food. Category:Groups Category:New York Category:Ghouls